Flute Cop
|-|Flute Cop= |-|Dinosaur Soldier= |-|Ghost Cop= Summary Flutey Smartist is the brother of Axey Smartist, though neither are aware of this due to suffering from amnesia shortly after birth. Despite this, destiny seemed to bring the two together, as Flutey – under the title Flute Cop – was the first to join Axe Cop's crime fighting team. Flute Cop is seen joining Axe Cop on missions the most frequently out of all their allies. Loyal and always ready for a fight, Flute Cop underwent intense training for 100 years after high school in order to effectively wield a flute as a weapon. Flute Cop also claims the spot of the character who has gone through the highest number of transformations throughout the series. He is most commonly seen in the forms of Flute Cop, Dinosaur Soldier, or Ghost Cop. Others include Bear Cop, Rat Cop, and Avocado Soldier. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A, likely 4-B Name: Flutey Smartist, Flute Cop, Dinosaur Soldier, Ghost Cop, Avocado Soldier, etc. Origin: Axe Cop Gender: Male Age: At least 1000100 years Classification: Human, Dinosaur humanoid, Ghost, Avocado humanoid, etc. Powers and Abilities: |-|Base/Standard Equipment=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Immortality (Type 1), Sound Manipulation, Flight (Can spin his flute like a helicopter), Homing Attack (Can control the trajectory of his flute), Sealing, Explosion Manipulation (Via The Ultimate), Morality Manipulation (Turned evil robots good by biting them), Empowerment (Fire makes him stronger), Fusionism (Has fused with his allies on multiple occasions), Power Mimicry, Shapeshifting (By spilling someone's blood on himself, he can both gain their abilities and adopt some of their physical features), Transformation (Can switch between any of his forms at will), Resistance to the following: Extreme Heat, Fire Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Mind Manipulation. Immortality (Type 7), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility (As Ghost Cop) |-|Optional Equipment=Electricity Manipulation (With the Planet Shocker), Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Summoning, Creation (With the Unicorn and Bullet Tornado Gun), Energy Projection (With Sun Picking-Up Gloves), Explosion Manipulation (With Avocado and Lemon Grenades) Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (Fights alongside Axe Cop in a majority of the latter's adventures and is consistently depicted as being comparable to him) Speed: [[User_blog:Arrogant_Schmuck/Axe_Cop:_Go_Ahead_and_Jump|'Massively FTL']] with FTL reactions (Can keep up with Axe Cop in combat) Lifting Strength: At least Class Y, likely Stellar (Depicted as comparable to Axe Cop, who seemed to believe Flute Cop would be able to carry the sun along with him) Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class, likely Solar System Class Durability: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (Should be physically comparable to Axe Cop) Stamina: Virtually limitless (Trained for 100 years straight in order to master flute combat. Seems to be on the same sleep schedule as Axe Cop, who only sleeps for two minutes every night) Range: Extended melee range in his dinosaur form, several tens of meters with his flute, Planetary with certain weapons (True to its name, the Planet Shocker was able to engulf an entire planet in electricity) Standard Equipment: His flute as Flute Cop. None notable for his other forms. Intelligence: Very high (Flute Cop has proven to be a very competent and intelligent fighter no matter which form he takes. He mastered flute combat over a century, he's demonstrated the ability to utilize each of his forms effectively in combat, and he was the President of the United States during the 1000000 years of world peace on Earth. He has aided in the defeat of several of Axe Cop's enemies, such as the Evil Magician Woman.) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Soldiers Category:Heroes Category:Flute Users Category:Sidekicks Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Ghosts Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sound Users Category:Flight Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Morality Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Axe Cop Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4